1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of fuels and lubricants. More specifically, the invention pertains to the use of carbon nanotubes in liquid fuels and lubricants to accelerate the burning rate, dissipate electrostatic changes and/or increase viscosity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques for improving the combustion efficiency of petroleum products such as gasoline, gas oil, kerosene, heavy oil and lubricant oil have been investigated. Additives are used with various fuels such as liquefied petroleum gas, gasoline, diesel fuel, fuel oil, and the like to enhance the combustion characteristics of the fuel to reduce polluting emissions of carbon monoxide, particulates and unburned hydrocarbons, and to reduce equipment problems.
Although many additives are effective for reducing the amount of polluting emissions caused by incomplete combustion of fuels, there remains a need in the art for novel methods of enhancing the burning rate of fuels and improving the octane or cetane number as well as reducing their susceptibility to electrostatic discharge.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the properties of fuels and lubricants.
It is another object of the invention to increase the burning rate of fuels.
It is yet another object of the invention to render fuel and lubricants conductive.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide combustible additives which increase the viscosity of fuels and lubricants.
Other improvements which the present invention provides over the prior art will be identified as a result of the following description which sets forth the preferred embodiments of the invention.
The present invention which addresses the needs of the prior art provides methods of enhancing the combustion efficiency of fuels by utilizing carbon nanotubes as additives. When added to fuels in an amount from about 0.01% to about 15% by weight, carbon nanotubes can enhance the burning rate, function as anti-knock additives, render the fuels conductive and increase their viscosity.
Carbon nanotubes in an amount from about 0.01% to about 5% by weight can also increase the viscosity of lubricants.